My Life's Soap Opera
by princessa08212
Summary: Yuri Shibuya is a music student in the Japan's best school. He suddenly gets dragged to the US ! Where he will meet Wolfram Von Bielefeld and his family and will realize that 'fact can always be scarier than fiction.' Future song-like fic
1. Flashback

**Yay ! This is my second Kyo Kara Maoh story ,! But, ( sigh ) I'm still not done or really working on honestly with my other Kyo Kara Maoh story or my Shugo Chara story ! T-T It's because I'm so busy with school now ! I have been working on this story for weeks by planning it out ! I just couldn't wait to post ! My goal is to not put any OCs in this story, since all my other stories have some. I noticed not everyone likes OC. But for the report of the two stories, I'm going to finish them ! ..one day ... but i will ! If you haven't seen all the episodes, there might be some spoilers ! Don't say I didn't warn you !**

**Summery: Yuri Shibuya is a student at the best Music School in Japan. But something comes up when all of a sudden, he is dragged to the United States, no less New York City ! There he will realize that not only is his family different from many others, but when he meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld and his family, ****he will discover how different he is **... in more ways than one. 

**Disclaimer: I, princessa082121, in no way, shape , or form do I own the story line of Kyo Kara Maoh, it's characters, or the show itself.**

**** For this chapter, it is a flashback to about 2 months beforehand ****

**Basic back round to know when reading from now on:**

**Ages:**

**Yuri: 17 **

**Wolfram : 16**

**Conrad: 23**

**Murata: 17**

**Gwendal: 30**

**Gunter: 28**

**Shori: 21**

**Shori doesn't know that he will be Bob's successor. **

**Well, then .. please enjoy Chapter 1 of " My life's Soap Opera "**

**

* * *

**"_Awwww ! But Yuu-chan doesn't think about that kind of stuff Murata ! He is still so innocent , my Yuu-chan !" said Yuri's mother's dramatically. " I mean, I keep telling him that at his age , he shouldn't be stressing over school so much and going out on dates instead ! You, yourself know how he is with that kind of stuff."_

" _I'm sorry mama, but he needs to find his future partner before he graduates . If he doesn't , then he won't be able to rule Shin Makoku effectively. Those are the rules." said Murata to Yuri's parents. _

" _Aww ! But, that's not fair ! Can't he just rule alone ? You know he likes to work alone with certain things. I bet running a kingdom would fall under that category" said Yuri's mom with a smile on her face._

" _I'm sorry Mama, but I can't bend the rules for Shibuya when I'm not the one who made them up in the first place . Besides, without a Queen, it would basically be the 10 aristocrats running the kingdom, and we don't want that." said Murata._

_With a sigh, Jennifer just smiled and held her husband's hand to her left._

" _Well, at least we'll have more time with him… but … just as our son" , she said while smiling and squeezing her husband's hand softly pausing for a moment._

" _But, that means I have a ton of time to arrange the wedding ! Maybe we can make the wedding more interesting ! We could switch up the bride and groom colors ! The bride could wear black while Yu-chan can wear white since white really DOES suit him ! Besides he always has to wear black for school !" said Jennifer, making Murata laugh slightly and Shoma , at the moment, questioning his wife's sanity._

" _Well, it seems both of you are ok with this ." claimed Murata with a smile._

"_However….." added Murata, his smile fading. The light from the dining room's lamp reflecting off his glasses, making his eyes disappear behind the glass, hiding his gaze. _

" _It will come with a price." Said Murata, making Jennifer slightly gasp_

" _What kind of ….price ?" Jennifer said carefully, gazing up at Murata's glasses, trying to see if she could find his gaze._

" _Oh Nothing ~ ! I just decided to comment like that to make the moment more dramatic " said Murata smiling at the confused parents. " But seriously.. some things will have to change…" _

" _How will what change ? " said Shoma with a worried voice " I mean, things happen for a reason, don't they ?."_

" _Yes, they do. That is called 'fate.' Mr. Shibuya" said Murata with a firm voice toward the older man_

" _But, Yuri doesn't even know about this ! It messes with his fate if we don– "_

" _Who said it was _only_ Shibuya's fate?" Murata said with what seemed to be a straight face. Throwing both parents off, giving Murata the signal to explain._

" _No, you're not royalty, so it doesn't involve you two. But there are technically _two _royals. One on Earth and one in Shin Makoku. Since Shibuya was chosen way before he was born, no less by the First King, he has no choice but to either rule the Demon Kingdom, or just be a figure head, in the case that he doesn't find a partner in time. Since he _will_ be the Demon King either way, there is also their opposite , the Earth King " said Murata while intertwining his hands under his chin._

" _Since the Demon King and Earth King are rulers of the worlds, they need to talk with one another often to make sure everything in the worlds are fine. Meaning , they will have a strong relationship with one another. Even though one ruler is for demon world and the other for the human world, in your case, they are actually one in the same….. if I can put it that way." He said adding a small smile once he was finished._

" …_. Ken-chan… you don't mean .. ? " said Jennifer with a slightly confused but excited face_

" _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya ! You are not only the parents of one king but TWO !" claimed Murata with a smile on his face _

" Yayy ! ~ "

"_WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT ! " yelled a voice, neither of them being Shoma or Jennifer, revealing Yuri's brother Shori coming from the entrance to the house. _

" _Ah ! Sho- chan , great news !" said Jennifer excitedly jumping up from her chair to her son._

" _I … I heard …." trying not to fall unconscious_

" _Isn't it great ? "_

" _No, it's not ! I already have to worry about college and girls and now I have to worry about ruling the world ? And Yuu-chan is going to be Demon King ! I knew you were a demon dad, but I never knew that we would have anything to do with the demon world, much less with Yuu-chan !"_

_"Wait ! How did you know I was a demon son ? I thought I covered it up really well too !" _

" _Ahh !~ Yayy ! Now I get to plan both of my son's wedding right, Ken-chan?" Jennifer said, making Shori stop breathing for a second _

_" Well, not exactly. See, Shibuya will be Demon King right after he graduates since the current Maoh's term in the Demon Kingdom will end in two years as well. The Earth Maoh doesn't really go by terms or years. They go by when the next Maoh is ready since it's some big shoes to fill. So you have as long as you need, brother of my friend " Murata said reassuringly to Shori, making Shori calm down slightly. _

_" Well... what if I don't want to be Maoh ?" Shori challenged Murata_

_ He was up to the challenge. At Shori's determination to get what he wants, Murata chuckled, making the hairs on the back of Shori's neck stand up. _

_"You have no choose. You may not want to be Maoh right now, but the future will make you think other wise. You pay just as big as a role as your brother. He will rule his kingdom while you rule yours. Even thought the Demon Kingdom and Earth are totally different worlds in more ways then one, there are, like yourself and your brother, one of the same. You are his other half in this case. Without your help when needed, the Demon Kingdom and their King will suffer for it. Don't get me wrong, not every battle or problem is life threatening. But, when the time comes.. and it will.. who will help the Demon King ? You _do_ want to protect your precious brother... don't you ?" _

_Shori was speechless... of course he would want to protect his brother at all costs, it's just so much to take in so quickly. But, he swore to himself, the day yuri was born, at a mere age of 4, he swore to protect his brother... _

_... no matter what..._

_" What do I have to do ? "_

_Murata smiled ..._

_

* * *

_

**Yes !~ Done with Chapter 1 ! This may seem short for you guys and I'm sorry about that ! This wasn't really suppost to be a chapter, but oh well ~ I'm working on Chapter 2 right now actually ! Possibly, the next chapter will be up by this friday since I'm about half way or so. So , pleaseeeee tell me what you think ! And if you would like to help me out a little, please read my other KKM story to tell me how it is ! I'm lossing hope that it is good, but either way, I will continue ! Please review and thank you for your time ! 3**

**Sincerely,**

** ~ princessa082121**


	2. Daydreaming

**I kept my word ! I posted it on Friday! 25 minutes before midnight ! :3 I'm very proud of myself since I have actually never typed this much on any of my stories ! Yes, its sad, but true. At this point, I'm not quiet sure how I will update. Since where I live, there will be some bad weather and I may be stuck at home for most of the weekend and/or may have a snow day on Monday ( hopefully ) I would have it up pretty soon if I get a good response on this chapter !**

**Disclamer: Like i said before, I, princessa08212, don't own Kyo Kara Maoh in any shape or form.**

**Please Enjoy Chapter two ! 3**

**Notes about chapter :**

**This chapter is in Yuri's POV**

**Yuri may be a little OOC ( out of character ).**

**Words with (*) next to them will be explained in the bottom of the chapter**

**When the words are **_italicized _**and not bold, they're Yuri's thoughts**

**When they are **_**italicized**_** and bold later on in the chapter ... you'll figure it out :3**

**Just Joking ! XP The bold means IT IS ANOTHER PERSON SPEAKING ! **

**.. enjoy ^^ **

* * *

_I love it_

" ... A mole is not ..."

_My fingers have a mind of their own_

"...Is he paying atten..."

_... I love the feeling of how once I put them on the keys..._

" Yuri ? "

_... They know what to say ..._

" Yuri? "

_They tell a story ... just by playing a few keys..._

" Shibuya ?"

_... My life's story..._

" SHIBUYA YURI !" said the loud voice of my Chemistry teacher starling me from looking out the window. Which I had no idea that I was doing, by the way.

_... Crap..._

" Is there a reason why, when I called you that you were not paying attention?" she said now right in front of my desk with a look that was meant to intimidate..

.. It didn't ...

" No reason. I'm sorry Sensei. I'll pay attention now"

".. Alright. But if it happens again, your getting detention Shibuya. This material is critical to know for the test on Thursday and I don't want one of my students to fail just because they were day dreaming."

" Yes ma'am." I said looking at her in the eye. My silent way of telling her I got the message and to drop the subject.

"Alright then class, what is the difference between a Heterogeneous substance and a Homogeneous substance ?" she asked the class walking away from my desk with an extra amount of authority in her voice and walk.

_Ahhhh ! That's what you get Shibuya! Pay attention Yuri ! Pay attention !_

This was the third time this week I was caught day dreaming in class. I don't mean to ! I try to pay attention but I keep on looking somewhere other then the teacher for a long period of time, getting me caught. It's not just this class. It's all my other mandatory classes. I have to take my basic classes like other mandatory classes. I have to take my basic classes like Chemistry and Algebra to get somewhere in life, in case our first choices fail and we can fall on another career. I'm a piano student. A dedicated piano student. I'm confident that I will travel the world, playing for thousands every night in magnificent cities. Telling my story to those who want to hear. Making my dream come true. Granted, I also like the idea of being a music teacher for middle school kids teaching them how interesting it is. Ya, I get it ! Famous pianist to under paid middle school teacher. I know it's not in the same ballpark, but I need a back up plan just in case. I'm realistic. I know that my chances of getting famous are 1 to 1,469,000.. to be accurate.. My chances of being a movie star are lower than that ! My mom would always tell me that things happen for a reason . Every little thing is meant to lead to another. And I believe that. If i never become a pianist, then maybe, something even better may happen to me. It may not be getting famous or teaching, but it may be something that I can do that will allow me to communicate with people in my own way. May it be with music,... or some other way...

" Well that was interesting, right Shibuya ? " said Murata to me while walking out of our Chemistry class together.

This is my best friend Murata. I've known him since grade school. Really smart guy, but he doesn't really study a music major like everyone else in this school. I don't know how he followed me up to High School, but he is still going strong. A little of a coward with some situations, but when it comes to girls ... don't even get me started ..."

" Yeah, I know. Well, at least I didn't get in trouble."

" You still got caught"

" But i didn't get detention." I said with a small smile on my face

" True, but if I were called on, I would feel sooo guilty ! I don't know how you can still be walking with your head up high !" he said dramatically, humoring me.

" hm.. Teacher's pet ." I said with a laugh, now turning my head looking at my surroundings of my school.

I go to Ongaku Academy which is pretty much like the name claims, a music high school. It's a very nice school. Good teachers, A high school that mainly focuses on students with some sort of musical talent that can help them in the future by perfecting their talent to find a job involving it. In this school, all the students are wealthy, mature, polite, perfect... and boring ...and I feel so out of place. I'm a teen aged boy. I can be mature, but I laugh at stupid jokes unlike many kids here that don't even smile! They are too observed in their progress that they don't have any other life then studying and practicing, which makes me sad for them, but that is what they chose to do. This school is the best music school in all of Japan. Only the "best of the best" can come, which I still question since I don't think I'm all that great at all. I have played piano since I was 4 years old. When I lived in New York, my mom would take Shori and I to "conciertos." Basically, a fancy word for when all the orchestra and the conductor play. My mom loved them so much, she would drag us to a concert at least once a week. In all those concerts, I would admire all the musicians, manly the pianist. With all the instruments in the orchestra, of coarse the one set aside from all the other instruments caught my attention the most. I just loved how the piano looked. How it could play a simple lullaby to a complicated piece. So from all those concerts, I fell in love with music. Simple as that.

" Well, I'm hungry and it's third period so I'm going to lunch. Are you coming ? " said Murata, us now in the hallway that lead to the cafeteria.

" No, I think I'm going to the music room."

" OK then. See you later Shibuya ! "

" See Ya ! "

I headed to the second floor where I knew there was a music room available for me. I headed to room 213 where there layed a piano. The whole room to myself. I layed my stuff on the ground next to the door. I walked over to the instrument and lifted the cover of the keys, reveling them underneath it. I sat down, put everything where it was suppost to be. My feet just touching the gold petals, my finger tips just barely touching the keys them self... and thought ..

.. then I played ...

This is how it always was when I play piano. The music filled my ears. It flying around the room, trapped, but still a happy tone. I would think about how I was feeling and improvise from my emotions when playing. When I'm stressed, I would play many low notes and just basically slam my fingers on keys. When I'm happy, I play some high notes and maybe hum a little. When I'm angry.. I play either a complicated *Bach or Chopin*. It's pretty funny actually. My mom would always told me when I was younger that I had two voices. My own voice and my playing. I don't have to tell anyone when I'm angry, or sad or happy.. My mother would also tell me that I was a great storyteller.. just not vocally... yep, this is my other voice...

... and I sure do love it ...

" Thank Goodness it over ! "I told Murata, laying my head on the desk.

" Yep ! Now, the weekend it ours !"

I can't say I'm dumb, since I'm an 'A'- B 'student. But I'm not that smart either ! Homework and participation in school, that I'm good at. Give me a test over the material and then the wheels in my head stop. For some reason I can't do as well as I want on tests. I may pass with an 80 or so, but it still bugs me when I get it back and its marked with stupid mistakes.

" Come on Shibuya ! Let's go before it gets dark. The weatherman said it would be about 14˚F tonight."

" What ? That cold already ?" I said surprised since it was merly fall ." And I totally forget to get my coat from my locker in the 1st floor ! The janitors locked the doors already too " I said, amazed at my own stupidity.

" Well, we better hurry up then before it gets colder ! "

I grabbed my bag and followed Murata quickly to the school's entrance/exit . Once we opened the door and stepped out , for once in my life, I wanted to go back into the school. The temperature was pretty low and the wind chill, didn't help the situation nor did my school uniform.

" God ! It's cold ! "

" Well, this is what you get for not getting you coat earlier Shibuya. " Murata said, his head covered with his hood only reveling his face, his cheeks and noes now turning pink from the cold

" Why don't you run ? It will warm you up "

Not a bad idea since it's the only thing I've got to get a least a little warm

" Good idea. See ya Monday !" I yelled out while running from the school.

I, like every other normal human in the world, don't like the cold very much. And I hate it even more when I forget to get my coat from my locker. My house luckly wasn't that far from my school. Once I started high school, my family moved from Tokyo to *Saitama* so that it would be easier for me to study. My dad didn't mind since his job lets him move anywhere anytime since he always has to go from place to place anyway. So it was no different to him. Besides, Saitama was a much smaller, calmer city than Tokyo and my dad likes change, as does my mom. Shori was a little upset since he doesn't really like change very much unlike my parents. And he had no idea about the plan to move so it was a little bit of a surprise for him. Granted the move was expensive since I'm not as rich as most of the kids in the school, but since I have "talent," I got a full scholarship. I like the school. The education is good and I get to do what I love everyday. So, I'm pretty lucky. Because of my family, I get to do what I love and they support me. Yep, my life is normal and right. And I like it that way...

"WE'RE MOVING !"

" I'm sorry Yuu-chan ! But we have to !" my mom explained with an apologetic look on her face with my dad next to her.

" Why? What's wrong with Saitama ?" I said loudly, making my mom flinch for a second.

" Nothing is wrong with Saitama Yuu-chan. We just have to move for Shori since he just got a job as an important position somewhere other than Saitama." my dad explained calmly

_OK, calm down Shibuya. Stop being so selfish and work with the problem_

" Well, it makes sense that we should move for Shori since we all moved for me to come here for school . But are we going back to Tokyo ? Because if we are, that's OK ! I can just ride the train to and from school ! That's no big deal "

" Well... kind of .." my mom said

This confused me " Kind of ?"

_**" Hey, are you OK ? " my brother asked me.**_

" Well .. we are moving _back_ , but .. not to Tokyo ..." my father said calmly

" But we have only lived in three other places, Tokyo being one of them ."

_**" Yeah..." I paused ." Do you have those feelings like your life is going to change soon ?" I asked my brother now behind his desk looking out the window secretly admiring the skyscrapers off in the distance**_

A small cautions smile was on my parents faces

_**He smiled " No, not always. Why ? Have you been having "visions" lately ,Wolf ?"**_

_**I was still staring out the window when I saw a black bird on the tree branch right in front of me. Soft but strong eyes. Beautiful deep black feathers . Not like one I have ever seen ...**_

My mother took the plunge

" We're moving to New York City ..."

"... WHAT ? "

_**" You can call them that ..."**_

* * *

**TA DA ! ~~~ ALL DONE ! ^^ I'M SO HAPPY ! I wasn't actually planning on putting Wolfram in the chapter not even breefly, but it worked out ! Ok then. Here, for every chapter, words that aren't very well known I will mark with (*) by them and at the end of each chapter I will either give you a quick summary of what it is , a link or both !**

**Words:**

**- Saitama, according to the manga ( KKM Vol. 1 ) , is the city where Yuri lives . Saitama is right above Tokyo.**

**- Bach : My favorite music composer in the whole wide world :3. He is know to have written dark pieces : .org/wiki/Johann_Sebastian_Bach**

**- Chopin: Another great music composer: .org/wiki/Frédéric_Chopin**

**Please review and tell me what you think so that I can write better .Hope you enjoyed it ! ^^**

**~ Sincerely,**

**princessa08212**

Return to Top


	3. Feeling

**Ok ! My life has been crazy these past few months . School, home, life over all is just so sufficating that is didn't have the urge to type. Even now that i'm on Spring Break, I don't feel very well. But, I will update as soon as I can . Like I said before, I have a lot planned out, it's just that I don't have the urge to type it up.**

**By the way, this chapter is extremely short .. and poorly written.. But here is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I, princessa082121, in no way, shape , or form do I own the story line of Kyo Kara Maoh, it's characters, or the show itself.** *** There is a reason why website is called FANfiction ..***

" Um .. sir, do you think it is a good idea to bring the Shibuya's here. "

" Well, I was only meaning on bring Shori, but to the Shibuya's, if one comes, they all come " said Bob to his assistent, Jose Rodriges " It's quiet interesting actually. It just comes to show that even after they have grown up, Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya still try to keep their family together"

" But don't you think that would distract Shori from training ,sir ?"

" Possibly, but I have a feeling that not only will Shori gain a lot from this move, but his brother as well " Bob stated. His face facing straight ahead as if he were thinking. Sadly, Jose couldn't tell since his boss always wore his sunglass, even indoors.

" Why would you think that, sir ?"

There was a pause. Bob didn't really know why he has been having these thoughts ever since he had told the Shibuyas about the move. He would wonder, why Yuri ? Why not Shouma or Jennifer, or the whole family. Once he started getting them more often, the "feeling" became stronger and stronger.

_...Maybe it's my concius talking..._

" I'm not quiet sure actually..." A small unnoticed smile now on his face

" But we'll find out soon... "

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

_Man, I'm tired... with school and all , I'm struglling to keep up .._ .

I let myself fall on my own personal cloud also known as my bed

I have been doing this a lot lately.

Just stressing out over the stupidest things, mainly about those little "feelings" I get.

Lately, I have been having these feelings or what Conrart calls them "vistions." They are beyond annoying since I don't really know why I would have these "vistions"

It's pretty hard to explain what they really are actually. It's just ...

.. those little moments you get when you look up at the sky and the wind is flowing through your hair..

..and for a split second...

.. your life is perfect...

.. But for me, its just a warning that there is something even better coming your way..

.. it's complicated

" Gwendalll, Conrartttttt, Wolfffyyyy , I'm home ! "

" And cue the heels coming up the stairs ..."

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

" Then..."

" WOLFRAMMMMM COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM SO WE CAN ALL HAVE A FAMILY DINNER TOGETHER !"

" Yes Mother ! "

...

..._"Is it safe ..?"_

_..._

" WOLFRAM ! COME OUT RIGHT NOW ! "

" Give me a minute Mother ! Please , I just got home ! "

" 5 minutes Wolfram ! "

" Yes Mother ! "

...

_Arrrhhhhh ! This sucks ! Well, if these "visions " are right, then my life better get amazing soon before I hurt someone !_

* * *

**Yuri POV **

_**"Now boarding for flight 8236 to New York City at Gate 21. All passangers may now board. "**_

I sighed. " I can't believe this is happening." I whispered to myself, not meaning for anyone else to hear me. Even with me wearing my headphones trying to distract myself not meaning for anyone else to hear me . Even with me wearing my headphones trying to distract myself from my awful reality around me, I could still not get over the unfortunate turn of events on my role of the situation, we just had to move when I was finally accepted in my school. I'm not the type of person to complain but... this sucks

" Oh Yuri . I'm sorry. " My mother said as she sat next to me.

_...I need to learn how to whisper a little bit better ..._

" It's fine mom... it's fair. " I told my mother softly, not meaning to be.

" But you were so happy ! You have never been that happy about school other when it involves baseball ! " my mother replied (in my opinion a little too dramatically.) I turned on my seat to face her. I took off my headphones and took her hand, making her pay attention.

" Mom, it's fine really. You know I like to travel and such so this will be a great experience for me, and for the whole family. Besides, we all moved for me to Tokyo. Even though we are moving far way from Japan, it is still fair that we move for Shori."

" But Yuu-chan, it's New York City ! It's so different from here ! "

_Seems like my little peep talk didn't seem to work .._

" On the contrary, I think if I'm taken to a whole different enviornment, I would learn more about how the world really works and in New York, I could learn more about different cultures and languages." I told my mother trying to reasure her. It was my honest opinion. I'm not lying. Yes, I'm going to be taken out of my comfort zone and I will no longer be able to go to such a great school like _ , but at least I will make new American friends in my new school.

Thank goodness, I know how to speak english.

"Don't worry mom. Really. I'm excited, it's just that I was so comfortable here in Tokyo that the idea of suddenly moving to a different country is a little... sudden. " I told my mother.

"It's ok mom. And besides, maybe in a year or so, I can get myself a blond girlfriend." I told my mother laughing softly at myself.

Then, in a flash, I could no longer breath.

My mom's sufficating hugs...

" Oh Yuu-chan ! You're such a great son ! Everything about you is perfect ! Even if you don't have wings !" my mother yelled into my ear.

_Well at least I got her back to normal again ..._

_**" Last call for flight 8236 to New York City at Gate 21. All last minute passangers please board immediatly. Last call for flight 8236 ..."**_

_Then I could breath again ..._

" Ok then Yuri, get your stuff and ticket out and ready while I go get your father and Shori from - "

" Come on Honey ! We are going to miss our flight ! " my dad yelled out to my mother.

" Oh, yes yes Dear ! Come on Yuu-chan hurry up !" my mom said while dragging my dad toward the gate for our flight.

I was reaching for my suitcase when someone got to it before me

It was Shori.

" Come on Yuu-chan, let's go before mom gets back here and drags us." my brother said with his usual serious face.

" Yea yea, go on ahead... just ... give me a second."

There was a pause. And he left, my bag still in his hand. He understood that I wanted to " stay my goodbyes " to my home country, so he left me be. That's a little too melodramatic way to put it, but it's true. I have lived in Japan for as long as I could remember. Even though I had been more and raised for a few years in the U.S, the idea of going and living there once again, just felt... weird...

" Come on Yuu-chan! We will leave without you !~ "

I chuckled. My mom always succeeds in making me laugh when I'm down. It's her job as a mother to make me feel better. And she is doing a pretty good job about it too.

I grabbed my ticket and extra bag and headed toward the gate, listening and looking at my surroundings.

The TV showing a report about problems with communities, watching children with there Sailor Moon and Pokemon backpacks on there person running around chasing each other around the waiting chairs. The speech of Japanese business men in their business suits talking on their blackberrys walking at a fast pace.

I absorbed everything.

I stopped. Looked to see if I had everything. Looked at my surroundings once more. Then handed my ticket to the suertice.

**Ok . As for those that have read the beginning of this chapter already, I'm extremely sorry. Yuri's POV was suppost to be for Ch. 4, but since Ch. 3 was so short and it would be easier to transition to Ch. 4 with Yuri's POV on this chapter, so I changed it up. I will finish school in 2 weeks so , I may not be able to write anything until class ends.. and ... possibly and little later... 0.0 .. since i have a feeling I will get in trouble T-T. But I WILL WRITE ! I'm doing this for myself and everyone that is reading this story ( Thank YOU again , by the way ^^ ) Again. I'm reallllyyy sorry for the sudden change ... but either way, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~ Sincerely,**

**princessa08212**

Return to Top


End file.
